Xtobe5
) |позиция в рейтинге = 29356 (глобальный) |ник в игре = Xtobe5 |команда = Не состоит |канал youtube = Geometry Dash xtobe5}} 'Xtobe5 '— не очень известный строитель уровней в Geometry Dash. Описание Основную известность Xtobe5 получил благодаря своему уровню ColorZ, который попал в Наборы уровней, став крайне популярным. После этого игрока заметили, он начал участвовать в коллабах с различными игроками, в мегаколлабах не наблюдался. А в целом, он построил не столь много уровней. Некоторые из них принадлежат к его серии Z. В плане прохождений его вряд ли можно назвать хорошим игроком, ибо он почти не стремился создавать тяжёлые уровни. На своём аккаунте же он имеет 25 пройденных демонов. Также он имеет свой канал на YouTube с аудиторией около 300 подписчиков. Туда он выкладывал чаще прохождение своих уровней и коллабов, где он принял участие. На данный момент активности там нет. Игрок появлялся в игре в версии 2.1, это можно понять по алмазам, однако их немного, да и канал пустует. Возможно, Xtobe покинул игру. История 1.9 Строитель начал проявлять активность в игре во времена версии 1.9. Первым его творением стал уровень Lightspeeder, прохождение которого он опубликовал на свой уже давно созданный YouTube канал. На следующий же день он опубликовал ещё один. За весну 2015 года он ещё несколько своих уровней, а также помог с ними игрокам TheOutLowLP (уровень XenoGenesis) и SuperDomeX (уровень SkyRealm). Летом же популярность игрока резко возрастает. Это случается благодаря его новому творению — ColorZ, который поместили в Force Pack в Наборы уровней. Это был первый оценённый уровень из его Z серии, за ним сразу последовал ещё один. За этот период он помог с уровнями игрокам Rlol (уровень Electrohouse), Hyperflame (уровень AfterGlow) и UserMatt18 (Reign). После выпуска RPM (коллаба с Rlol) игрок ожидал выхода обновления 2.0, выпуская различные превью на свой канал. 2.0 И вот, с выходом 2.0, вскоре он выпускает своё новое творение — PunchZ. Дальше он помогает игроку HaoN с уровнем Geometrical Castle и выпускает ещё один уровень Ginseng. После же он выпускает коллаб с UserMatt18 под названием SurFace. Также он принимает участие в мегаколлабе от Norcda Childa, а помимо этого помогает Rlol и Burgercheetah, а после выпускает свой первый и единственный демон — SheolZ. Далее он выпускает Shadow Area, который считает своим лучшим уровнем, а также Glow Rises. также анонсирует сиквел к PunchZ — VigorZ. Затем он выкладывает свой первый мегаколлаб под названием Z with me. Последним его активным действием в игре становится коллаб с Ryagon — Lucid Rush. Стиль Xtobe при строительстве большинства своих уровней предпочёл использовать базовый стиль (в 1.9 он был довольно типичным), однако с особенностями. В первую очередь, встречается очень много пульсирующих объектов. Иногда же в его уровнях можно заметить пустоватый дизайн блоков. А в одном из его уровней под названием SheolZ можно заметить, что автор умеет пользоваться эффектным стилем, даже с небольшими элементами художественного, однако в других это творениях этого почему-то не было использовано. Интересные факты * Большинство его уровней имеют оценку . * Неизвестно, почему он удалил свои уровни SourZ и Spare Time. * Xtobe писал у себя на стене более года назад, что собирается выпустить новый уровень, однако этого не произошло. * Rlol посвятил целый мегаколлаб данному игроку — Night Party. * Игрок не появлялся в игре уже более года, что может говорить о том, что он покинул игру. ** Но как оказывается, у него есть второй аккаунт в Geometry Dash, под ником THEREALXTOBE. *** Как пишет сам игрок, он забыл логин от основного аккаунта: "i still cant log into my old account, but i made a level on my new account, its called Multiversum, 40k objects and this took me a while xd" Уровни (оценённые) Категория:Игроки Категория:Строители Категория:Ушедшие игроки